DESCRIPTION: Current contact lens care systems are not very effective against Acanthamoeba because the cyst form of the microorganism is more resistant the trophozoite form to the preservatives in the disinfecting solutions. Although the incidence of Acanthamoeba keratitis is quite small, the severe and potentially blinding consequences of contact lens- related Acanthamoeba infection underscore the necessity for improved antimicrobial effectiveness of these solutions. In Phase I of the project, agents were determined which trigger the transition of these microorganisms into a more metabolically active site and thereby take advantage of their differential susceptibility. The overall objective of this study is to develop a new contact lens solution with enhanced antimicrobial activity against Acanthamoeba growth, 2)identify 1 to 3 lead combinations for further development. 3)conduct pre-clinical efficacy and safety studies on these formulations to comply to FDA requirements for submission as a new contact lens solution. At the conclusion of this project period, one or more lead contact lens disinfecting solutions will be identified for clinical testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE